


Don't Hate Us Because We're Adorable

by Riley_Scott



Series: I'm Running Outta Time (going outta my mind) [8]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 16:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6016069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riley_Scott/pseuds/Riley_Scott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver share a silly/sweet moment in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Hate Us Because We're Adorable

She could feel his eyes on her. 

She fought the smile that was beginning to stretch across her face. She wanted to hold on to this moment for as long as she could. 

“Hi.” He said quietly and she bit her lip. 

Busted. 

“Hey.” She responded, just as quietly, her eyes stilled closed. 

She could feel the sun warming her bare back and knew that she had slept far longer than she was used to. She couldn't really be mad about that however, considering what had kept her up so late. She felt her face flush as she pulled on her lower lip as the memories of last night assaulted her. 

She felt a giggle start to rise in her chest when Oliver leaned forward and rubbed his nose against her cheek, running his lip across her jaw. She buried her face against her pillow as he nibbled along the shell of her ear. 

“Marry me.” He whispered into her ear, his nose buried in her hair and she smiled into his shoulder. 

“Is that a request? Or a command?” Felicity asked, arching her brow as he pulled back his hand now cupping her cheek. 

“An absolute.” He answered, his eyes never wavering from hers. 

“Well,” She began, sliding her arms around his waist and pulling herself closer to him until their bare chests were flush. “I would, but I’m kind of already married.” She told him on a sigh, twisting her wedding band around with her thumb, a tick she had picked up over the last few months. 

“Oh, really?” Oliver asked, looking amused. “Now I just feel like I was taken advantage off, Ms. Smoak.” 

“Well, I’m very sorry, Mr. Queen if I gave you the wrong impression. I thought you knew.” She returned, her face full of false seriousness. 

“I supposed it was bound to happen, a woman as beautiful as you.” He offered with a sigh, looking extremely put out and Felicity finally let that giggle out. 

“You're too kind.” She teased. 

“This husband of yours, is he handsome? Is he good to you?” He asked her and she pursed her lips, pretending to be lost on thought. 

“He’s okay I guess.” She answered, after a lengthy silence, and before she could drop the façade she was suddenly flat on her back. She felt like the air had been knocked out of her and she struggled to catch up when suddenly Oliver was over top of her, beside her, behind her, everywhere. His assault had her curled into a ball within seconds, his fingers biting into her ribs and all of her most sensitive spots. 

She fought to catch her breath as she laughed and wheezed, Oliver brutal in his attack, even using his beard to tickle the sides of her face. It didn’t take long before she realized that being totally naked was the worst way to fight off such an assault and decided to cry uncle before she seriously injured herself, or Oliver in all of her flailing. 

Oliver finally let up, flopping down beside her, his head resting just below her breast, clearly just as exhaust from the fight as she was. As she struggled to regain her composure, her labored breathing still coming out as broken laughter she ran her hand along his hair. 

They laid there for a while, even after their breathing returned to normal and Felicity’s skin finally stopped buzzing, staring at the sunlight on the ceiling. 

"Ugh." Felicity grumbled, twisting up her face at the prisms of light. 

Oliver grabbed her hand from his hair, lacing their fingers together and questioned her with a tug. "What's wrong, hon?"

"We're adorable. I think I'm a little disgusted by us." She told him with a huff. 

"I agree. We make me sick. We make people on the street sick. Thea cann't stand to be around us. We're even worse than Dig and Lyla, and we all know how adorable they are. It's getting out of control." He confessed, placing a quick kiss on her hand, adding to the cuteness of their moment. 

“Let’s have babies.” Felicity said to the ceiling, her words soft and unplanned. But despite the rush of blood she felt in her ears as soon as the words left her mouth she didn’t regret them. 

Oliver’s head didn’t leave its place, but he turned so his eyes met hers. He acted unaffected by her words, but she could see the pooling in his eyes. 

They had talked about children when they were planning the wedding. They had even talked about them a little while they were still dating. In a relationship like theirs, one that was clearly intended for the long haul, it would be stupid to not discuss the possibility. But the talks had always been in ‘maybe’s’.

Like maybe one day we’ll move to Bali.

Maybe one day I’ll use my trust fund to become Batman. 

Maybe one day we’ll get matching tattoos. 

Maybe one day we’ll have a little blonde haired babbling baby running around. 

Felicity knew they idea of being a Dad scared Oliver. He loved his parents, but they hadn’t always been a shining example of parenthood. She knew he worried that he wouldn’t be what she would need. 

But since the wedding, and since there were now two little Digglets running around and a baby Merlyn in the works, it has been on both of their minds. But she had also known that he was letting the choice be up to her. 

He was waiting for her to decide if she could count on him. 

“Yeah?” He asked, his voice rough and she knew that this moment was huge for him. 

“Yeah. I think we’ve got this whole marriage thing on lock now. Four months in and I haven’t wanted to kill you in at least a week. And you haven't had to yell at me about leaving wet towels on the bed in almost a month. Plus, you’re not getting any younger, hon. We really need to get a move on before your clock runs-“ She didn’t even get to finish her joke. Which she found to be pretty rude as he had become increasingly fond of shutting her up with kisses since the wedding. She thought she was pretty freaking funny, and if he wasn’t doing that thing with his tongue so well right now then she would…well, she’s not really sure what she would do because it’s been almost six hours since he was inside her last and that’s just unacceptable. 

She is just getting into the feeling of his hand gripping her thighs when she pulls away, she whines a little more than she’d like to admit and tries to follow his mouth with her own but he stops her with a look. 

“Serious face.” She mummers, her brow furrowed. 

“Serious face.” He agrees, hovering above her. But he isn’t pulling away, and he is still resting in between her thighs, and she can feel that he is still just as unsatisfied with the six hours as she is but he has to get this out first. 

“You want babies with me?” He asks quietly and she feels her heart squeeze just a little at the disbelief on his face. He still, after all this time, had trouble believing that she was all in. 

“I was thinking we’d see how the first one goes. It’ll probably come out with a six pack and glasses. But yes, multiple babies would be nice. Thea is bound to swipe at least one of them.” She reasoned with a grin, trying to brighten the moment. But Oliver just starred. 

Right. This was one of those times when he always reminded her that she didn’t have to be funny with him. 

“I want to have babies with you. I want your babies.” She said, her eyes never leaving his. He blinked a few times, his eyes wet and then smiled. 

“Cool.” Was the only response she got. 

But she couldn’t find it in her to complain, they were much to busy working on getting those babies.


End file.
